And He Stayed
by LuPonexGilmore
Summary: Musical verse. A Fiyero/Glinda don't hate! oneshot, following where the number "Defying Gravity" would be in the Broadway show. Read, review, enjoy - don't let an Elphaba/Fiyero bias sneak in!


**Author's Note** aka a plea not to be killed by Elphaba/Fiyero shippers.

So, yeah, I was listening to Thank Goodness from the Broadway musical Wicked the other and decided to write a oneshot. I always felt Glinda's transformation was so much stronger than Elphaba's, and I don't know... I just always felt more sympathy for Glinda. Especially during this one number. So, I decided to give her the deserved happy ending she was never given. :P (I'm a Fiyero/Glinda shipper, btw.) Characters do not belong to me - I'd have lots of dough if I did, and not the cookie kind - but they do belong to the following people: L. Frank Baum, author of "The Wizard of Oz", Gregory Maguire, author of the novel "Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West", and Stephen Schwartz and Winnie Holzman, the writers of the musical, based on Maguire's book. Read, review, and enjoy. Be sure not to let a "Fiyeraba" bias get in the way, haha.

xxxxxxxxx

And He Stayed

Glinda was cold. She sat there on the train returning to Fiyero. Just sitting there. The rain hit against the emerald tinted window harshly.

Her pale cheeks were stained with the mark of dry tears. Elphaba, the wide-eyed dreamer who was her best friend, had left. She was out there, somewhere… and people were trying to kill her. All it would take was one spear, one gunshot… one…

Glinda's bottom lip trembled at the thought, and three single tears came running down her cheek.

Who did she have to turn to?

She didn't have anyone.

She wanted to have Fiyero.

But… it was clear he wanted Elphaba. He was with her emotionally, if not physically, and it killed Glinda to ever think that. So, she denied it. But it still lingered in the back of her mind.

Fiyero loved Elphaba.

His lingering looks when she walked by, how his smile got a little bit brighter when she walked into the room, his laugh was a little louder when she told a joke… that was love.

And Glinda knew it better than anyone. It was what she herself felt for Fiyero, but knew she would never get. She was hypnotized by everything about him. He… every time he kissed her, as loving as it was… it felt like an obligation. That was obvious, even to the girl looked at as a ditzy blonde.

The ride had seemed like it was going slow, in order to give Glinda time to reflect and mourn what could've been, but in reality it was speeding by. Glinda watched the extravagant houses passing by quickly through the window, still getting hit heavily by the rain.

It arrived back at Shiz University, where Glinda and Fiyero would be graduating from in the coming months.

She wasn't expecting a happy welcome, filled with flowers. She didn't WANT that. Glinda did not even want to comprehend how someone could expect her to be filled with life and joy when her best friend's life was at risk.

Glinda saw a tall, handsome boy standing at the door in front of the extravagant university. He was a familiar face she loved to return to.

She approached him, repeatedly telling herself not to collapse. Not to cry. Don't bother him, someone who doesn't love you, with your burdens.

He opened his arms to her and she couldn't help it. She ran.

They collided, falling into each other onto the grass.

Tears fell freely from the beautiful blonde's face. "Fiyero… I need you."

She clung to him tightly.

"I need you too, Glinda." But never in the same way, Glinda thought to herself.

He pressed his lips up against hers, gently and filled with love.

In that moment, Fiyero was no longer torn. He would always love Elphaba as a friend, a sister. She needed love.

But he realized there something about his and Glinda's relationship that he always considered true.

They weren't just together to make the prime, beautiful couple who were truly shattered and never truly in love.

He loved her.

Her lip was trembling as they broke apart.

"Fiyero… I'm sorry, okay? This is your obligation… to kiss the beautiful blonde girl with no real feeling whatsoever behind it, I get it. You want me right now because you need someone to hold you together while she's gone. But I need you for more than that. I need you because I LOVE you. All this time I was afraid of losing you, but that time already came."

She stood up, their hands together. Slowly, she pulled it away.

Fiyero quickly pulled her back, kissing her with much love and passion as he could.

"Fiyero, do you even know what you're doing to me right now?" Glinda said, her voice full of anger and hurt. "I don't need a fake relationship right now when the only other real friendship I had is pretty much gone."

"It's not fake." Fiyero cupped her face in his hands. "Glinda, look at me. I love you. You won't lose me."

She looked away.

"I love you, Glinda. I want to be with you. What do I have to do to get you to believe me?"

Glinda collapsed to the ground, lying down, looking at the dark sky. Her blue eyes were wide open.

"Stay with me."

He laid down next to her.

And stayed, without hesitation.


End file.
